


To be a Black

by peanut_in_the_goal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm Sorry, Other, There's really no main character, To be a Black, i don't know what this is, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal
Summary: What it means to be Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	To be a Black

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm Hi. This is bugging me with how short this is. Also, this is a crap thing I wrote in like 10 mins because I wanted to post something. Sorry, this was bad, and it's just coming off of writer's block.

Being a Black isn’t about being handed everything. It’s not about being privileged and rich. Or having mummy spoil you.

Being a Black is learning at a young age not to rely on anyone else. 

It’s about having to be better than everyone else.

It’s having your whole life planned out before it even starts,

It’s not having a choice.

It’s not having a family that loves you. Just people you live with.

It’s making your parents proud.

Having your only worth be that you can carry on the family name.

It was knowing you were never good enough.

And it was learning to live with it.

It was learning to put up a face, a mask

It was learning to lie to protect the family name

It was about having trust issues

And not showing emotion

It was not being weak, to keep your parents proud

It’s fear spreading through your veins when a door is slammed open

It was learning what your family members footsteps sounded like and identifying them

It was finding which floorboards creaked so you can avoid them to not wake your Birthgivers.

It was lying to your friends like it was natural

It was keeping up an act so people would believe you were okay.

But you weren’t, but you’re a Black, so it doesn’t matter. You don’t let yourself be weak. Not in front of others.


End file.
